Lucas Friar: Hot Jock Fantasies
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Three little slash sports fantasies centered around Lucas: tennis/soccer/football.


** You all wanted more Lucas Friar, and since I'm still not in plot mode yet, I churned this fic out for all you sports fans out there! Or, more specifically, fans who enjoy hot guys in sports uniforms! Pacing wise, it's similar to my most recent story, Max Gets Rough – this one gets right to the point in three different sports: tennis, soccer and football.**

** Have fun fantasizing!**

* * *

><p>Watching Lucas run back and forth across the court, arm muscles tightening with every swing, and sweat trailing down his hairless legs, while his butt pressed the back of tiny white shorts, suddenly made tennis the most stimulating game I had ever witnessed.<p>

Each powerful thwack of his racquet against the ball that shot from the machine highlighted his perfect form: his toned legs and glutes. The animalistic grunts that burst through his throat every time he swung sent an electric rush straight to my dick. By the time he finished all fifty balls, he was drenched in sweat, my tongue was half-way down his throat and I was groping his firm butt through his tennis shorts.

Lucas was a really good kisser. He could slip between frantic aggressive lip-smacking, and slow timed tongue-wrestling, seamlessly. He took fistfuls of my shirt when I sucked on his tongue, causing him to buck forward and grind his crotch against mine. Those flimsy shorts did nothing to conceal how hard his cock was, but I didn't want to rush anything. I wanted to survey all of Lucas's hot jock body.

I swiped all the water bottles off the tables, a lot of water spilling over the tables before I pressed Lucas onto them. Just when he gasped from the coldness against his back, I swept him up in a long, wet kiss, while I undid the few buttons of his white tennis shirt.

Lucas sighed when I bit down on his neck, definitely hard enough to leave a mark, which I gently kissed, eliciting even more of those husky moans that had my cock throbbing like crazy. That was it for any shred of self-control I had left worming through my body. I peeled the sweaty fabric from Lucas's incredible chest, and worked my mouth along every taut muscle that tensed under my tongue.

It was like every drop of sweat that I licked from his chest made me a little hornier, so when I buried my face in his armpit, or let my tongue slide across his abs and navel, where a lot of sweat had accumulated, I was just as turned on as he was. And the huge bulge in his shorts showed that he was on the verge of cumming just from me sucking on his chest.

I tugged those shorts down his long, smooth legs, and quickly unlaced his sneakers, leaving him in a pair of white briefs and white socks, the most breathtaking image I had ever seen. I groped him through his briefs, feeling his hard five inch cock straining against the front of his underwear, and the noticeable bulge of his balls. My mouth was watering by the time I slipped his briefs off, and got my hands on his cock and balls.

"Ah…oh God…"

Pre-cum was already starting to ooze from the slit. I pressed my thumb against it, and another dollop of the clear liquid came rushing forward. I spread it around Lucas's sensitive cockhead, watching his rippling abs tighten and his whole body writhe beneath me. I licked my lips once when I started pumping his cock, and seconds later, he was humping my hand while grabbing onto the sides of the table to steady himself. His body looked incredible while he was out there running back and forth on the tennis court, but it looked even more appetizing like this: spread out and sweaty, completely naked, save for his white socks.

I settled between his legs and held his hard cock by the base, before taking all five inches into my mouth. Feeling his shaft pulse and twitch so strongly in my mouth, against my big, eager tongue, made me want to bob my head between his legs even faster, especially when I kept pulling on his big hairless balls. I was positive that his nuts had a lot of hot thick cum waiting for me.

I pulled off his cock with a loud wet smack, before sealing our mouths together in another aggressive kiss. Our tongues lapping against one another, I slipped my fingers between them, so that we were both sucking on my fingers, kissing around them while getting them super wet.

Lucas's hole was already twitching by the time I pressed my fingers against the tight pucker. He groaned the instant I slipped my middle finger inside him, but I swallowed all of his husky grunts with another kiss, using my free hand to grope his chiseled chest. He was so incredibly tight that working my finger deeper and deeper was definitely a challenge, but as he gradually loosened around my digit, it became a lot easier to move. Between slow circular motions and scissor-like stretching once I added a second finger, I opened Lucas's tight butt open with my fingers while I kissed him hungrily on the mouth over and over.

When I brushed against his prostate, his whole body shook, he arched his back clear off the tables and gasped into our ardent kiss. He reached down to grasp his aching cock, but I beat him to it, not wasting a second in jerking him off as fast as I could. I pulled away from the kiss, wanting to see his dick shoot his load, but Lucas quickly grabbed my face and smashed our lips together again, feeding off the heat from our kisses, while his cock pulsated in my palm.

Seconds later, cum was shooting all over his chest, a couple thick blasts streaking across his pecs, while the majority of it came streaming down his sweaty abs. My fingers were still buried between his firm butt cheeks, while I ran my left hand up and down his chest, feeling all of his thick seed trickling between my fingers.

* * *

><p>Soccer had always appealed to me more for the uniform than anything else, and that passion was sealed as I watched Lucas zip across the field in a pair of small red shorts, red and white knee-length socks, and soccer cleats. His torso was completely bare, and with the sun beating down on his chest, making every drop of sweat sparkle along his masculine muscular frame, I broke out into a sprint and tackled him right there on the field with a ravenous kiss.<p>

There was no denying that Lucas had an amazing upper body, but his toned legs deserved attention too. I yanked those red shorts off of him as fast as I could, and my chest was flooded with heat when I saw that he was wearing a jockstrap. It was a wonder I didn't blow my load in my own shorts just from the sight of his package filling out the front of that jockstrap so snugly.

My mouth went to work, kissing and sucking the smooth skin of his inner thighs, occasionally licking the clearly defined outline of his bulging balls, before continuing my path down his hairless legs. After pulling off his cleats, I buried my face against the bottoms of his feet, taking a huge whiff, until a throaty sigh flowed from my lips.

I peeled those long socks from his legs, and my senses went haywire as I sucked on his toes, feeling them curl in my mouth while Lucas dug his fingers deep into the grass. I worshipped every inch of his feet with my tongue, licking up and down his smooth soles, sucking on both big toes together, and giving each individual one the same treatment, before stuffing as many as I could into my mouth at once, and letting my tongue have a field day. By the time I set his feet down, there wasn't a spot on them that my tongue had tasted.

I flipped Lucas over onto his stomach, licking my lips when I saw his bare bubble butt exposed. Just like the rest of him, it was completely hairless and muscular. It felt like an eternity had passed with me just sitting there, squeezing and spreading his butt cheeks apart, admiring the round firmness of his two globes, before I furled my tongue against his entrance.

His hole tightened from the first contact, so I turned him over onto all fours, and slowed my pace. I continued massaging his butt cheeks while planting soft kisses all over them, reaching down to pull his weeping cock and churning balls out from the front of his jockstrap. I even sucked on the flared tip for a little bit, getting him to relax while I ran one finger up and down his crack.

After letting him settle into the sensation, I sat back and started a line of kisses from his shoulder blades. I licked along his spine, holding his hips steady as I dipped lower, and lower still, until I was at eye level with his twitching hole again.

When I pressed my tongue against the tight space, Lucas gasped, but his body relaxed much more quickly than last time, so I continued, bathing his pucker with my tongue. He couldn't stop moaning, but I could tell that it was from being so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't help it. Knowing that I was making him feel this good spurred me on to lick him open even more, with even louder, sloppier slurps, to shove my tongue into his butt as far as I could.

Pressing the thick wet muscle of my tongue between his butt cheeks, I was met with some resistance, but while I stroked Lucas's cock and balls, his inner walls relaxed, allowing me to ease my tongue so deep that I curl it and flick the tip right against the spot inside him that had him shooting off in my hand. His balls contracted as his huge cockhead spurted out a stream of thick hot cum.

* * *

><p>Lucas's tight pink pucker tightened and twitched as I slowly ran my tongue around the rim. With his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open, a steady series of heavy breaths and whimpers pouring from between those soft pink lips, he was the definition of "turned on." And with his lower half completely bare, his muscular chest covered by his football gear and padding, one black line smeared across each of his cheeks, he was also the breathing definition of a wet dream.<p>

Watching Lucas tackle those practice dummies, slamming into them with such incredible force, or bending over so much that his football pants hugged that toned butt like a glove, how could I be expected to just sit on the sidelines when that hot jock body was just begging to be worshipped?

Once he was lying on the grass, I hurriedly undid his football cleats and socks, then shucked his pants down. I took a moment to lift his shirt to peek at his tight bulging abs, but my breath hitched in my throat from seeing his top half still in full-on football mode while he was completely naked below the waist. The helmet only fueled the fantasy, and had me burying my head between his butt cheeks, stretching his inner walls open with my tongue.

His body was so responsive, thigh muscles tensing and toes curling like crazy while I tongue-bathed his pucker. I pulled away to see his saliva-slick hole, gently prodding my middle finger against it, before slowly sliding it inside. He bit his bottom lip and winced one eye as I prodded my finger even deeper inside him. Man, his butt was tight. But that tightness only had my cock dripping even more pre-cum.

Sinking my dick into Lucas's hole was exhilarating. It felt like every nerve ending in my body had been amped up to one hundred, and with each inch farther I pushed into him, I became submerged even further into the depths of ecstasy. Fully buried inside him, I took a moment and ran my hands under his chest to feel his muscular chest up. My balls were begging to plow him into him without abandon, but I needed to pause, or I would definitely blow my load before I had the chance to do anything.

But once I settled into the heat, and began moving, my hips took over and I was slamming into the football hunk like I had lost all control of my body. It was a good thing he had his helmet on, because I was pounding his tight butt with every bit of strength my body had. My balls were slapping against his ass, and I was groping his pecs through his football shirt so hard that I briefly wondered if I would accidentally rip it off him.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled our bodies around so that I was lying on my back, and he was riding me. Looking up and seeing Lucas bob up and down on my dick was every football fantasy realized. My brain would never be able to conjure up an image that even came close to this. With our fingers interlaced, and his hard dick hitting my stomach, I didn't even have to do anything to work us both to dizzying orgasms.

Lucas came without either one of us touching his cock, his seed spurting out in long ropes all over my chest, while my own cum bathed the inside of his smooth, tight butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this satisfies you Lucas fans out there. Once I'm ready to slip back into some plot, there will be a LucasFarkle story on the way, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Which little Lucas scene was your favorite? I kinda like the set up for the tennis scene the most, but the image of having the football uniform top on, but nothing on the bottom…and the helmet…makes for an inspiring visual.**


End file.
